Memoriales de un soldado
by TheKingOfMisery
Summary: No importa que pasen los años, las memorias de los soldados siempre estarán guardadas. / Serie de drabbles u One-shots - Multipairing - Yaoi/Yuri/Hetero - Rango T - Escrito para Traducciones Al Español SNK en Facebook. [Mike. Jean&Eren. Armin] [Pixiv id cover: 38388365]
1. La fuerza de un soldado

**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

**Esta historia está escrita para Traducciones Al Español SNK.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener spoiler, si no te gusta o no sigues el manga te recomiendo salir de esta historia, y leerla cuando estés al día. Posible mención a parejas yaoi o yuri. Multipairing. Las historias no tienen relación, y cuando estas la tengan se informará. Lamento cualquier error o falta ortográfica, no poseo beta y me da flojera revisar que pendejadas comete mi dislexia.**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

**Historia 100% original. Propiedad de Pili-Chan. Historia con derecho de autor.**

**-…-**

.

.

_**Ϟ **____**Primer memorial: La fuerza de un soldado**____** Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Una cosa está muy clara: Uno nunca podrá saber lo que ocurrirá mañana.

La gracia de la vida es disfrutar el presente, dejar el pasado y no esperar el futuro. ¿Pero cómo se disfruta el presente si te atrapa el pasado y te aterra el futuro? Pensar todas las noches si podrás abrir los ojos, si te encontrarás con aquellas personas queridas. Preguntarte si reconocerás el mundo, si las cosas cambiarán. Nunca se sabe cuándo algo caerá, y la muerte es el miedo más grande.

_Tres temblores. _

Siempre es bueno disfrutar cada momento sin importar las circunstancias. Con el aire golpeándole el rostro, removiendo sus cabellos de forma alocada. Comienza a caer la tarde, lo único que necesita es la calma y su compañía. Inhala con fuerza. _Son nueve_. En su mente comienzan a aparecer mil y un recuerdos, no se sabe si saldrá de allí, si podrá volver a estar a su lado. Nueve cabezas se asoman por la frontera, es momento de dar la señal. La decisión es clara, él es capaz de darlo todo por el bien de los demás.

Allá a lo lejos corren los caballos, y los nueve cuerpos se encuentran a escasos metros. Hincha su pecho segundos antes de lanzarse, necesita distraerlos para ganar tiempo. Cinco de ellos caen, el sol se comienza a ocultar. Un silbido corta el aire al momento que un equino galopa a gran velocidad.

_Tres temblores._

El pánico inunda su cuerpo al ver al animal volar, las astillas le hieren el rostro, es muy obvia la realidad. Los días están contados desde el momento en el que se inscribe en la Legión, se debe estar preparado para la muerte, está prohibido tener miedo.

¿Qué persona puede ser capaz de no temer al sentir los grandes dientes atravesando su piel? Las lágrimas no tardan en nublarle la vista, ya no sabía si había sido capaz de salvar a los demás. Las palabras son claras y aumentan su miedo, nunca se han enfrentado a algo similar a un animal. Ahora es el único que conoce la verdad, y se la llevará a la tumba, solo, sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Tal vez tarden meses en enterarse, tal vez un año, tal vez dos.

La fuerza de un soldado no se mide con los puños, se mide con la mente y con el corazón. Al sentir los segundos terminarse no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su escuadrón, sus sonrisas y cálidos abrazos, los tiempos compartidos que nunca olvidaría. Si lo había hecho bien, ¿Qué había que temer? Zakarius había tomado la decisión correcta, todo lo que le quedaba era aceptarlo y morir.

.

.

.

.

**~Notas de Autor**

**Hello, OuttaControl845 volvió con algo nuevo. Sha sé, les debo Ihr Nicht Existieren pero ahora estoy en una importante investigación para poder escribir bien esa parte. En fin, esta vez vengo con una serie de posibles drabbles, los he hecho porque debo publicarlos en la sensual página de allá arriba. ¿Saben que también tengo una serie de drabbles en el fandom de Tokyo Ghoul? Aunque allí a penas logro no pasarme de las 880 –doy asco haciendo drabbles–, aquí acabo de hacer mi sensual record con 444 palabras, ¡Felicidad eterna!**

**Ya lo sé, en sí el drabble es confuso, pero ese es el punto. ¿Por qué recordé la muerte de Mike? Porque quería comenzar con Mike. Puede que por pura casualidad en algunas partes el texto me haya salido como un mal intento de verso, pero ese no era el plan, se supone es prosa, un mal intento, of course. Y como nadie me dijo a quiénes quería ver aquí pues yo los escogeré, y no podré ni madres de Ereri o Riren, confieso que me estoy enfermando un poco con la pareja.**

**Well, espero sea de su agrado, gracias a quienes han llegado a leer hasta aquí, y también a los que no. Creo que es todo lo que debo aclarar de la historia, ¡Moveré cielo, mar, tierra y tareas para escribir los drabbles a diario! **

**No olviden que los comentarios de un lector motivan a un escritor a continuar con su labor, así que dejen un sensual review, yo les agradeceré con más historias. Eso es todo.**

**De pie. Saluden. Aye**


	2. Conforte

**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

**Esta historia está escrita para Traducciones Al Español SNK.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener spoiler, si no te gusta o no sigues el manga te recomiendo salir de esta historia, y leerla cuando estés al día. Posible mención a parejas yaoi o yuri. Multipairing. Las historias no tienen relación, y cuando estas la tengan se informará. Lamento cualquier error o falta ortográfica, no poseo beta y me da flojera revisar que pendejadas comete mi dislexia.**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

**Historia 100% original. Propiedad de Pili-Chan. Historia con derecho de autor.**

**-…-**

.

.

_**Ϟ **____**Segundo memorial: Conforte**____** Ϟ**_

.

.

.

El pánico había dominado cada célula de su cuerpo, no podrían aguantar más, necesitaban que se apresurara a sellar la muralla. Se lanzó contra la nuca de un titán de cinco metros que se encontraba a escasos metros de uno de sus compañeros, uno que la verdad nunca antes había visto o que nunca le había prestado atención. Porque así había sido siempre él, no necesitaba conocer a los otros si nunca más los volvería a ver. Ni aunque no murieran en Trost.

"_Jean."_

Aquel susurró llegó hasta sus oídos, obligándole a voltear atrás. De un momento a otro los titanes desaparecieron, ahora solo eran ellos dos, juntos, compartiéndose una sonrisa. Llevó su mano al frente, intentando acariciar su mejilla o tal vez su negro cabello, pero el otro corrió lejos mientras reía. Le gritó que esperara para luego imitarlo, avanzaron por largas calles que no recordaba haber visto. Al cabo de unos segundos se detuvo y casi chocan. No pudo escuchar lo que dijo, sus palabras eran acalladas por el fuerte ruido del viendo, luego retumbó el suelo y el chico frente a él perdió un brazo.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo mientras el azabache caminaba hacia él con dificultad, arrastrando los pies e intentando alcanzarlo con la mano restante.

"J-Jean, ayu-dame… Je-an."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas al momento que el rostro de su amigo comenzó a sangrar, poco a poco la carne se fue desprendiendo y sus ruegos fueron silenciados. El chico cayó a sus pies, despedazado y sin vida, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma descontrolada. Luego aquel cuerpo le tomó el pie y una sola pregunta hizo eco en el lugar.

"_¿Acaso no eras mi amigo?"_

Ahogó un grito mientras se sentaba de golpe, el corazón le iba a mil por hora y su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor. Aún estaba temblando. Llevó una mano hasta su mejilla encontrándose con que esta estaba húmeda. _"Estupendo"_, pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama abandonando de forma sigilosa la habitación.

Afuera el aire soplaba con fuerza, para su suerte el cielo se encontraba poco nublado y la luna irradiaba la suficiente luz como para que no se viera obligado a llevar un farol. Caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño río con muy poca profundidad, los soldados solían aprovecharlo para tomar baños "privados" o beber agua, decían que era mejor que ir al pozo que se encontraba cerca. Se sentó en la orilla, tomando agua entre sus manos y mojándose la cara, se veía patético.

Tenía muy presente la imagen de Marco, su rostro desgarrándose y su mirada suplicante, el simple hecho de recordarlo le creaba un nudo en la garganta. Ese sueño lo perseguía desde que había encontrado el cuerpo de su amigo, era como la culpa que lo carcomía por no haber estado a su lado. Clavó la mirada en su reflejo, sintiendo como las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, ocultó el rostro entre sus manos dispuesto a, por primera vez, dejar salir todo ese dolor.

— ¿Jean?

Se levantó de golpe, limpiando las lágrimas con su brazo. Allí, al otro lado del río, se encontraba la persona que jamás quiso lo encontrara en ese estado. Quiso golpearlo y largarse de allí, ¿Por qué, entre todas las personas, tenía que haber sido Eren quien le viera llorar? Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y sus dientes rechinaron a causa de la presión.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué mierda tienes que joder tanto?!

— Hey, ¿Qué diablos? —Eren se mostró extrañado, si mal no recordaba no había hecho nada malo.

— ¿No quieres mejor largarte para que Mikasa te arrope y Armin te cuente una historia? ¡Mierda, en verdad eres una molestia!

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Joder, contrólate.

— ¿Controlarme? —Rió de forma irónica por unos cortos segundos, callando de golpe, atravesando el pequeño río que apenas le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla—. Lo dice el que intentó matar a Mikasa.

— ¡Ese no es tu asunto, Kirschtein! —En un movimiento rápido le tomó por el cuello de la camisa, acción que fue imitada por el más alto—. Tú no entiendes nada.

— Claro, ¿Quién va a entender a un monstruo como tú? —Su mirada se encontró con aquel par de orbes esmeralda las cuales se mostraron heridas con el último comentario. Eren intentó responder pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios—. No sirves para nada, solo para que gente muera por ti.

— E-eso no es cierto. —Aflojó el agarre de su camisa, él no tenía la culpa, él nunca había pedido que hicieran algo así.

— Si no hubieras querido ser el héroe en Trost muchos seguirían vivos.

— Si no lo hubiera hecho la muralla hubiera caído y se hubieran perdido cientos de vidas.

— ¡Pero Marco seguiría vivo!

Ambos callaron en aquel momento, Eren no sabía cómo responder y Jean se encontraba demasiado herido como para seguir hablando. Su mirada se volvió a nublar, cosa que le obligó a soltar al otro y darle la espalda. Si no hubieran tenido que volver al campo de batalla tal vez la historia habría sido mejor, y ahora él estaría con Marco, sirviendo al Rey. Su cuerpo tembló mientras las lágrimas volvían a marcar su rostro, se sentía un completo idiota. Tomó un poco de aire, separando los labios para hablar con voz baja.

— De no ser por ti él estaría aquí. Pero no, todos tuvimos que ir y buscar protegerte, porque eres tan inútil que no pudiste hacerlo solo. Siempre tienen que hacerlo todo por ti.

Su quijada se apretó con fuerza, él no había llamado a nadie para que se sacrificara por su bien. Eren sí podía hacer las cosas por sí mismo, él era fuerte, él era… ¿Qué era?

La furia comenzó a hacer efecto en su cuerpo y su cerebro dejó de recibir la información que saldría por sus labios. Tomó al chico de hebras bicolor por el hombro, girándolo, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada. Jean retrocedió una par de pasos llevándose una mano al área golpeada. Y luego de eso Eren soltó las palabras cargadas de odio, tan letales como el veneno, dispuesto a herir sin piedad.

— ¡No es mi culpa que tu no hayas sido capaz de hacer algo por Marco! ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan cobarde que lo hayas dejado morir, solo!

En sus labios se formó una amarga sonrisa la cual sorprendió a Yeager, eso era tan cierto, él también había matado a Marco. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al momento que se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

— Soy un asco de amigo, ¿No?

Eren se hincó a su lado, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de gritarle algo tan hiriente? Era como si el otro se hubiese atrevido a recordarle que no pudo hacer nada por salvar a su madre.

— Perdóname, por favor… Jean. —Aquel murmullo fue casi inaudible, no se sentía capaz de siquiera ver al otro a la cara—. Tú no podías hacer nada. No fue tu culpa.

Lentamente le correspondió el abrazo, aquellas cuatro palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para que su conciencia dejara de torturarle. Ocultó el rostro en el hombro del más bajo y esta vez lloró.

Lloró como no lo había logrado hacer, como tantas veces quiso en esas largas noches de soledad luego de haber visto la triste mirada de su amigo. Nunca lo había hecho, no sabía si era por miedo al qué pensarán o por orgullo, pero ahora no sentía una ni otra. Eren acarició su cabello, susurrándole al oído una y otra vez que no era su culpa.

A pesar de que lo estaba viviendo aún no se lo podía explicar, ¿Por qué, entre todas las personas, Eren había sido el único que lo había logrado consolar?

.

.

.

.

**~Notas de Autor**

**Hola, soy un animal, no subí estos dos días. Pero no fue mi culpa, mi internet estuvo del asco, no había nada que yo pusiera hacer. Pero como recompensa les he traído un corto One-shot de 1,301 palabras cargadas de feels; iba a hacer que fuera Jearen, pero tal y como está me ha gustado y espero que a ustedes también.**

**Hablando de la historia, esta vez le ha tocado el turno a Jean y a Eren, y qué mejor que hablar sobre Marco para tocar los sentimientos de Kirschtein. Se supone que esto ha ocurrido antes de la expedición donde se encuentran con la titán femenina, por si tenían alguna duda. No sé si hayan dejado un tiempo entre la llegada de los nuevos reclutas y esta expedición, pero en mi mundo sí lo hicieron.**

**Bueno, yo creo que eso es todo, prometo que lo siguiente que escriba no será triste… Olvídenlo, no prometo nada. Gracias a quien haya leído hasta acá, y a los que no pues también, los adoro.**

**No olviden que sus comentarios motivan a un escritor a seguir día a día, así que dejen un review, no me caen nada mal, ingratos. :I**

**De pie. Saluden. Aye.**


	3. Cien flores

**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

**Esta historia está escrita para Traducciones Al Español SNK.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener spoiler, si no te gusta o no sigues el manga te recomiendo salir de esta historia, y leerla cuando estés al día. Posible mención a parejas yaoi o yuri. Multipairing. Las historias no tienen relación, y cuando estas la tengan se informará. Lamento cualquier error o falta ortográfica, no poseo beta y me da flojera revisar que pendejadas comete mi dislexia.**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

**Historia 100% original. Propiedad de Pili-Chan. Historia con derecho de autor.**

**-…-**

.

.

_**Ϟ **____**Tercer memorial: Cien flores**____** Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Su abuelo siempre le había dicho que el mejor regalo para una mujer era una sonrisa y una flor, él siempre lo había creído, su abuelo era un hombre sabio y nunca mentía. La primera vez que se "enamoró" fue de una chica de la academia, con un cabello largo y tan negro como la noche el cual contrastaba con sus ojos verdes y su tez blanca. Sin importar lo que sus amigos le dijeran él siempre había insistido en que no estaba enamorado, porque a esa edad a penas y conocía el verdadero significado del amor, sería muy ridículo decir que lo estaba. De igual forma, le gustaba, y no solo por su bello físico.

La primera vez que le habló hasta tartamudeó por culpa de los nervios, y la chica no pudo parar de reír por largos minutos. La segunda vez que se le acercó se congeló antes de siquiera saludarla, ella ni se percató de su presencia. La tercera vez no dijo nada, tan solo le entregó una pequeña flor que había encontrado mientras volvía de ir a traer agua; ella le sonrió, agradecida, provocando que su rostro acabara totalmente rojo. "El mejor regalo es una flor".

Sus pasos se detuvieron al llegar al último escalón, abriendo la puerta con el mayor sigilo que pudo. Recordaba que la primera vez que había entrado sus manos no habían parado de temblar y había botado el farol, pero ahora estaba más tranquilo, o al menos lo estuvo luego de la visita número cincuenta. Dejó la pequeña vela que le acompañaba esta vez a un lado de la puerta, avanzando hasta el centro de la habitación; allí, con unos hermosos cabellos de oro, se encontraba su bella durmiente. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver su rostro, tan bello como el primer día que la había visto.

Su mano topó con aquella fría superficie, y sus labios la besaron con gran ternura. No sabía cómo y todos le cuestionaban por ello, pero con cada día que pasaba sentía algo más grande por aquella rubia. Permaneció allí por un largo rato, en completo silencio, reprimiendo toda lágrima que se asomaba por sus orbes azules. La vida era tan injusta con él, siempre lo había sido.

Se volvió a incorporar, dejando a sus pies el par de _anturios_ que había logrado conseguir en medio de la expedición. Se quedó admirándola un rato más y luego se dio la vuelta, recogiendo la vela y abandonando el lugar. Cada vez que abandonada esa habitación y cerraba la puerta con llave podía jurar que escuchaba un sollozo, varias veces se había regresado pero nunca encontraba nada anormal, solo aquella habitación con flores que acompañaban a su amada.

Armin recordaba muy bien cuando se había enamorado de Leonhardt, porque realmente la amaba. Y ahora, a sus 25 años, él la seguía amando y llenando de flores.

Aunque nunca abandonase ese cristal.

.

.

.

.

**~Notas de Autor**

**Hello again. ¿Saben lo poco hermoso que es no poder escribir porque estás en exámenes? Bueno, al menos hoy he logrado traer un nuevo drabble, ¡Y otra vez lo he logrado hacer corto! Son 486 palabras llenas de love —odia escribir tan poco****—.**

**En esta ocasión le ha tocado a Armin, oh seh, soy una maldita. Hoy terminé de estudiar y me dije, "¿De quién carajos escribo hoy?" Luego la idea de escribir sobre un amor no correspondido me tentó. Pensaba escribir EreMika, pero no, viva el AruAnni. Y por si no se ha entendido, Armin se enamoró de Annie como a los 14, a escasos meses de cumplir 15, ahora tiene 25 y la sigue visitando todos los días en el sótano donde la tienes, y siempre le lleva flores para demostrarle su amor. Oh, dato: Annie no ha "crecido", su apariencia sigue siendo la de una joven de 15/16 años.**

_**Anturio**_**: Es una flor de género neotropical, originarias de las zonas subtropicales de América Central y América del Sur.**

**Creo que eso es todo, gracias a quienes leyeron hasta acá, y los que no pues ya saben, gracias también.**

**No olviden que los comentarios de un lector son lo que motivan al escritor a continuar, le demuestran que su labor es bien recibida, no sean feos, dejen un jodido review. Miren que sigo escribiendo solo porque me gusta. Es todo.**

**De pie. Saluden. Aye.**


End file.
